Blood, Sex, And Whatever Else: OC quiz
ALLAAAAAAAAAH!!! Quick, pick 12 OCs! 1. Savali 2. Marrz 3. Spencer 4. Guy 5. Vale 6. Clodia 7. Caius 8. Caligula 9. Claude (Felt I had to put all the c's in a row) 10. Marcello 11. Gallagher 12. Olwin 1) 9(Claude) becomes a prostitute! WHAT HAPPENS?! Marcello: CLAUDE! Didn't I tell you to stay out of this place? Claude: But the women here like me. Plus everyone leaves me alone except some creepy man that comes in here from time to time asking me, "how much?" I don't know what he means by that. Marcello: GAAAH NO WE'RE LEAVING. Claude: But brother~ Marcello: NO! I'm watching you for the rest of my life and making sure you never set foot inside another brothel. 2) 6(Clodia) and 7(Caius) are trapped in a car together! What do they do until 3(Spencer) comes to bust them out? Clodia: HOW DO YOU GET OUT OF THIS THING? Caius: There are these handles but they seem to do nothing. Clodia: Ugh your useless...IT'S HOT IN HERE. Caius: Oh stop your bitching. It isn't that bad. Clodia: It's like 85 degrees in here! Caius: We come from hell, and you’re really going to complain about 85 degrees? Clodia: YES! Spencer: *whistling* I don't know what this contraption is, but I love it. 3) 8(Caligula) and 12(Olwin) run for president, with 4(Guy) and 10(Marcello) as their running mates. Then they all decided to get plastered instead. They wake up the next morning all together in one bed. What did they do in their drunken fury?! Wow we're screwed either way. And Caligula would be the one to get plastered and nail someone. Caligula: *groans* Agh my head. Olwin: *cuddles Caligula* Caligula: Agh...WAIT WHAT! *jumps up* Olwin: *wearily props herself up* Ugh...what happened? *looks around*...Who are you guys? WHERE'S ARMA? Caligula: Oh hell not again. Guy: *wakes up*...I can't see anything. Who are you guys?...WAIT AM I NAKED? GAH! *flails and falls out of the bed. Caius: *fast asleep* 4) I sure set you up in that last question, didn't I? Why is 5(Vale) standing in your doorway with whipped cream on their privates? Because she's trying to seduce Guy or something. Guy: GO AWAY I DON'T WANT YOU HERE. Vale: But father isn't it wrong to leave someone in need at the door of the church? I need you right now. Guy: NO NO NO NO NO GO AWAY! *shields eyes* Vale: Faaather~ Guy: I SHALL NOT BE TEMPTED BY YOU! And we go back to this crack again. 5) 1(Savali), 2(Marrz), and 11(Gallagher) go on a Grand Theft Auto-esque killing spree! Who gets the tank, who gets the jetpack, who crashes their helicopter into the highest building, and who jumps off said building for no apparent reason? ...Well I think Savali would be the one that would get the jet pack. Marrz would get the tank. And Gallagher crashes the helicopter into the building. 6) OMG IT'S HALLOWEEN! Their costumes? Isn't Halloween a day to ward of bad spirits and such? These fuckers are screwed? And Olwin of course has a candle lit in the window and would tend to it all night long. 7) 4(Guy) is investigating a serial killer. He/She discovers it's 2(Marrz) and catches him. 4(Guy) quits their job with the FBI, but 6(Clodia) convinced them to solve one last case. 3(Spencer), an annoying tabloid reporter, bugs 4(Guy) about 2(Marrz), who 4(Guy) sees to get help on the case. Meanwhile, 8(Caligula) meets 5(Vale), they have a fling, and 8(Caligula) turns out to be the new killer 4(Guy) is looking for. 8(Caligula) sets 3(Spencer) on fire and goes to Brooklyn and eats a painting. 2(Marrz) gives 8(Caligula) 4(Guy)'s home address, endangering their wife 7(Caius) and son 9(Claude). 8(Caligula) sees 5(Vale) with 10(Marcello) and shoots him, steals 5(Vale), sets his/her house on fire, pretends to kill his/herself, and leaves 5(Vale) in the house to die. 5(Vale) gets out as 4(Guy) arrives. Back home, 4(Guy), 7(Caius), and 9(Claude) are attacked by the still living 8(Caligula), who 7(Caius) shoots to death, after 4(Guy) got shot a bunch of times. 4(Guy) gets a letter from 2(Marrz). 1(Savali), 11(Gallagher), and 12(Olwin) had no part in this. Guy: Caught you! Marrz: Oh fuck. *sent to jail because I'm too lazy to write any action scenes* Guy: Ugh after this I'm quitting, I swear I'm quitting. These investigations are killing me. Clodia: It's not Marrz, I swear. Guy: No it has to be. Clodia: Whatever *mumbles* it's not like I've live with the man. Spencer: YO GUY GUY, WHAT WAS MARRZ LIKE? Guy: Ugh. Spencer: Are you on a new case? Guy: ...No. *gets a new case* Guy: Great. Marrz: Oh now you need my help? Guy: Yep. Marrz: I refuse. Caligula: Hey girl. Vale: Well well it's been awhile. AND THEN THEY HAVE SEX OR WHATEVER. Caligula: Oh yeah I'm the killer by the way. Vale: I always knew. Spencer: HEY I HEARD YOU! Caligula: No you didn't *sets Spencer on fire* Spencer: NKSDLMSDKMSDMK *dies despite the fact he'd be immune to it* Caligula: Whatever, I'm going to eat paintings because that's what I do. Marrz: Hey can you do me a favor? Caligula: Eh? Marrz: I know you'll hate this bastard. His name is guy, he worked with Spencer. Caligula: I shall kill him then. Vale: Oh look there’s Caligula. HEEEY~ Marcello: Wait DON'T! Caligula: Are you cheating on me? Vale: What? Marcello: NO NO THERE'S NOT-*shot* Vale: *gasp* Caligula wha- Caligula: *slings Vale on his shoulder* Bitch I loved you. Vale: BUT NOTHING WAS HAPPENING. Caligula: *throws Vale into a house* I don't care. *sets house on fire* Vale: NOOOO *dies too despite the fact she's a demon* Caius: HONEY SOMEONES AT THE DOOR? Guy: I don't even care. Caligula: I'm here to fuck your shit up. Claude: YAAAY! Caligula: Hello *shoots Guy multiple times* Guy: GUH *falls* Caius: NOOO! *shoots Caligula* Caligula: Damn I lost *dies* Caius: ...Hey look a letter. It's for you guy. Guy: I'm-dying...heeelp. Caius: It's from Marrz...he says he hates you. Guy: heeeelp *coughs up blood* Savali: WHY AM I NOT IN THIS? Gallagher:...What just happened here? Olwin: See Arma, I told you we're normal! That answer is way too long and way too boring...I'm ashamed of myself. 8) Which OC first realized that the last question was the basic plot of the movie Red Dragon? NONE OF THEM because they wouldn't even know what a movie is. 9) 1(Savali), 11(Gallagher), and 12(Olwin) go to a disco as revenge for not being part of question 7. What do they do? PARTY LIKE 1946 HECK YES. I lack anything witty for this question. 10) 4(Guy) becomes an Olympic swimmer! Are they awesome or a failure pile in a sadness bowl? HE'S A FAILURE PILE IN A SADNESS BOWL. He really can't swim. 11) 5(Vale) stars in a porno, along with 3(Spencer). 7(Caius) is the director. What is 9(Claude)'s reaction? You know what's sad? This almost makes perfect sense. Claude: Eww EWW WHAT ARE THOSE TWO DOING? Marcello: AGH NO! *shields Claude's eyes* Caius: The kids going to see it one day. Marcello: WELL I DON'T WANT IT TO BE TODAY. 12) 11(Gallagher) has an affair with 8(Caligula) to make 2(Marrz) jealous. 6(Clodia) is disgusted, and 12(Olwin) laughs in their stupid faces. Does 10(Marcello) have a nice ass? Caligula: Heh...you jealous Marrz? *completely wasted* Gallagher: Ummm *shivers* W-what just happened? Marrz:...You disgust me. Caligula: HAHAHA I WIN! *passes out* Gallagher: I don't even-I don't even kno-know what happened. Clodia: Eww them two did it?...Actually that's kind of hot. Gallagher: *blushes* Ummm. Did news spread that quickly? Clodia: Well everyone could hear you yowling a mile away. Gallagher: *blushes harder* O-oh. Olwin: EHEHEHEHEHEHE! OH YOU BET HE DOES. Marcello: Wait what? 13) So, number 6(Clodia)... Why so serious? Clodia: Because I'm married to someone I don't ev-GET THAT DAMN KNIFE AWAY FROM MY FACE BEFORE I RIP YOUR EYES OUT! 14) 7(Caius), 1(Savali), and 12(Olwin) become a ninja team, and 9(Claude) is their sensei. THEN WUT?! They all fail miserably because they’re lead by a kid. 15) 3(Spencer) can never expect the Spanish Inquisition! Spencer: The Spanish what? 16) 7(Caius) poisons 9(Claude)'s drink and does unspeakable acts to his/her dead body. 2(Marrz) finds out about it. Who do they warn first, 10(Marcello) or 8(Caligula)? Marrz: Ummm Marcello. Caius decided to kill your brother and rape him. Marcello: WHAT? Marrz: Just felt you should know. Caius: I DID NO SUCH THING! 17) Would 4(Guy) and 11(Gallagher) ever have sex? HAHAH No. 18) Why does 1(Savali) have a squirrel growing out of their head? Savali: It's a tentacle not a-what the devil there really is a squirrel...I don't know/ 19) 5(Vale) gave 12(Olwin) AIDS. What does 3(Spencer) have to say about that? Spencer: Of course the whore would-WAIT WHAT? Ewww...they...they had relations? WHAT IS WITH DEMONS THESE DAYS. Why do they like humans so much? 20) IT'S OVER! 6(Clodia) threatens you to tag someone, or become their kinky slave! (Because these quizzes wouldn't be complete without a BDSM reference...) Me: Clodia...There is no way you would do that. Clodia: HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE? Me: Because you're not a lesbian? Clodia: ...I hate you. Me: Whatever, I tag no one. Category:Quizzes